


Communication is key (so is relaxing)

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Down and Dirty, F/F, supercatslam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: “So...What kind of...things...do you want to talk about?” Kara splutters, stopping her hand midway on it’s way to the still missing glasses and forcing it back in her lap.She isn’t sure if she should be worried or turned on at the look Cat sends her.“Let’s start with your little slip last week.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried for a little, funny, a little awkward and hopefully a little hot all rolled into one piece.  
> AN2: Thank you to all who read through this and gave feedback. All mistakes are still my own.

It all starts with an accident. Kara is three fingers deep in her boss when she  _ slips _ . Cat bites at her neck hard enough for Kara to stumble the tiniest bit in her rhythm and she moves too far out. And because her fingers are slick with the woman’s arousal, one of her digits manage to slide down instead of back in. 

It wouldn’t even classify as anything dramatic or noteworthy - she’s just brushing over her back entrance after all, not actually slipping inside - if it weren’t for the guttural groan Cat releases at the unintended stimulus. So Kara makes the executive decision to keep it there and not even a minute later she comes.

Kara doesn’t dare mention it after when her girlfriend doesn’t because she’s not as well versed in sex as Cat Grant. Besides, she wouldn’t even know how to start that conversation, or even what it is they should discuss if she did.

So Kara lets it pass and thinks that’s the end of that.

Except Cat clearly has other ideas. 

A week after what Kara will refer to in the foreseeable future as  _ the accident _ , she’s sitting on her boss’ couch, thinking they’re going to have a quiet night in, when Cat casually says: “I just realized that even though we’ve been...dating-” Cat wrinkles her nose as she says the word, but it’s really the only one that fits that doesn’t diminish the nature of their relationship, “-for a while, we’ve never really talked about our preferences.”

“Preferences?” Kara echoes back, somewhat confused.

“ _Sex_ ,” Cat clarifies without a hint of embarrassment. “What we enjoy and what we don’t. What we might like to try and what we absolutely won’t.”

“Oh,” Kara breathes, shifting awkwardly in her seat. She wishes she was as brash as the other woman sometimes, but any confidence she feels is usually put on or short lived. It’s something they’re working on. “Well, I’ve liked everything you’ve done so far.” Her fingers move to adjust the glasses that aren’t there - because  _ that _ charade is long over and done with - and Cat smiles at the nervous tick.

“I know,” she assures the younger woman. “But there are some things that should be discussed before jumping into them. Or else the surprise might be...unpleasant.”

Kara’s eyes flit around the room as she tries not to flush, but quickly settles back on the older woman when she remembers how Cat Grant has little time for people who can’t meet her eyes. 

During her early days working for the Queen of All Media, Kara learned quickly that it was better to face the woman head on, blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl, than shy away. 

“So...What kind of...things...do you want to talk about?” Kara splutters, stopping her hand midway on it’s way to the  _ still _ missing glasses and forcing it back in her lap.

She isn’t sure if she should be worried or turned on at the look Cat sends her. 

“Let’s start with your little slip last week.”

Kara gulps.

#

There’s a package waiting on Kara’s desk when she returns from lunch. It’s a square box of moderate size wrapped in neutral brown paper with her name on a white slip of paper, and beneath it a warning of ‘don’t cheat’.

The only reason she doesn’t use her x-ray vision to see what’s inside and make sure it’s nothing dangerous is because she recognizes the unmistakable handwriting of her girlfriend. After almost three years working for Cat Grant, Kara could identify that scrawl anywhere.

She shoots a curious look through the glass walls into her boss’ office, but the woman seems to be working intently on her computer. With a small furrow of her brows, Kara sits down at her desk and regards the box warily. Does she open it now, at work, or does she wait? If she waits that might offend the other woman, but what if she opens it now and it turns out to be something meant for her eyes only?

She knows Cat well enough to know that she enjoys deliberately messing with her employees. The woman is nothing if not theatrical.

“What is it?” Winn whispers, leaning back in his chair as he regards the package curiously. Kara shrugs. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

Kara bites her lip as she looks indecisively from the box to her friend and back to the box. When she makes no move towards the package, Winn shoots out of his chair, nosiness getting the best of him. She grabs the box right before he can reach out for it, clutching it possessively against her chest. He pouts and gives her an expectant look. “Well?”

Kara breathes out through her nose and shoots him a fake annoyed look. “I’ll open it just...don’t you have work to do at your own desk?”

“Oookay,” Winn offers, giving her a weird look as he slowly returns to his seat. Kara knows she’s acting weirder than usual, but she’s never gotten a package from her boss before - the woman she’s  _ dating _ no less - and it puts her a little on edge; wary because she knows Cat Grant and the lengths she’ll go to better than most.

She carefully sets the box back down on her desk and looks towards Cat again, hoping for a hint as to whether she’s supposed to go ahead or wait, but the woman has moved on to reviewing some papers and scribbling notes with a slight scrunch of her brows that lets Kara know she’s not impressed with what she’s reading.

With a deep breath Kara reaches for the package and meticulously removes the tape, careful not to tear the paper. Winn is eyeing her with unabashed curiosity as Kara takes another breath before leisurely prying the lid open. And immediately slamming it back down with a startled exhale when her brain registers what it is.

“What?” Winn asks, worry and interest bleeding through his voice as he shoots out of his chair again at his friend’s reaction.

Kara scrambles to put the box away in her drawer before he can reach her, panicking and almost breaking the key clean off in her haste to lock it, while feeling the inevitable flush start to creep up her neck.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Kara assures him quickly, knowing the words are a direct contradiction to her burning cheeks and her inability to meet his eyes. Instead they once more wander to the glass wall on her left, seeking out her boss. When they find her, Cat is staring straight at her with a knowing, amused smirk on her lips.

It makes Kara’s blush deepen and she quickly looks away, fiddling nervously with her glasses.

“What?” Winn asks again, confused, as he looks between their boss and his friend.

“Later,” Kara hisses, realizing that her behavior is starting to garner curious looks, turning resolutely to stare at her computer as she wills her embarrassment away. 

Winn slinks back to his desk like a kicked puppy and Kara braves a brief glance back towards Cat, finding the woman still staring intently at her.

For the remainder of the day Kara is a nervous mess. Whenever Cat calls her into her office she can’t help but check her desk every five seconds to make sure that no one, especially Winn, tries to get access to her locked drawer. She doesn’t even dare use the bathroom and when her sister calls with an alien case that isn’t actually life and death, she promptly turns her down, claiming she can’t leave the office because her boss is on the warpath.

And so time passes, Kara jittery and feeling her heart start to pound whenever someone approaches her desk or she’s unable to keep her eyes on it, and Cat torturing her with that damn knowing smirk. When the clock reads eight pm Winn finally gives up and goes home, leaving Cat and Kara the sole people left on their floor.

With a deep breath Kara slowly makes her way inside the older woman’s office. She wonders how she should start the conversation about the box in her drawer, if she should mention it at all when they’re at work.

“Um, Miss Grant?”

Cat barely looks away from the layouts on her desk to show she’s listening.

“Are we- you going home?” Kara corrects herself quickly, never one to assume anything unless the woman explicitly invites her. Cat eyes her contemplatively over the rim of her glasses and she fiddles under the scrutiny.

“Why don’t you bring the box to my desk?” Cat says in lieu of an answer and Kara swallows tightly as she fights the flush threatening to break free again.

“Um...”

Cat removes her glasses with a quirk of her lips and leans back in her chair, raising a brow expectantly at her assistant. Kara turns quickly to do as told, ignoring the rapid  _ thud, thud _ of her heart as she tries to imagine what’s going to happen next. Is Cat going to make her open it at work? Use it on Kara? Make Kara use it on her? Her boss made it clear when they started dating that she doesn’t want to mix business with pleasure, but the woman has been known to break her own rules more than once.

Kara’s hands are shaking slightly when she returns and puts the box down in front of Cat. She hopes it isn’t too obvious how nervous she is as she stands in front of the woman and waits.

Cat eyes her silently. “Why don’t you open it?” She finally asks, but it’s more a demand than a question. Kara bites her lip. “And take a proper look this time.” She thinks there’s a challenge somewhere in her boss’ voice, but also the quiet reassurance that she can stop this, whatever  _ this _ is, whenever she wants to. Cat is the one in charge, but only so long as Kara allows it.

With a determined breath Kara reaches out and opens the lid on the box. She eyes the contents critically. She can see a small dildo, lube and a letter. There’s more underneath that she can’t see, but she’s not about to empty the box at work to see everything, so she reaches for the letter and shoots Cat a curious look.

“Read it,” she encourages, motioning for Kara to sit down in one of the chairs and Kara decides to humor her.

The letter is a meticulously written set of steps for Kara to follow. At least Cat wrote it by hand and not on a computer, but her anal retentiveness - and yes, considering what this is about that description is highly amusing - gives her the urge to giggle. She doesn’t though, instead skimming the paper and offering the woman a questioning look.

“I want you to go home and try it by yourself, in your own time,” Cat explains. Kara nods to show she understands. “Any questions?” A shake in the negative before her assistant offers a lopsided, shy smile.

“The instructions are pretty clear.”

“Good.” Cat bends down to collect her purse and put on her heels. “Then I’ll be going home for the night.” 

Kara stands quickly when Cat does, clutching the sheet to her chest. “We’ll talk further once you’ve educated yourself on the matter.” At Kara’s worried look Cat smiles and walks over to run her hand along her assistant’s collar. 

“Take all the time you need. No pressure.” She flutters her fingers so she can brush against the small patch of bared skin beneath Kara’s throat. “In the meantime we’ll continue as normal.”

Kara breathes in deeply once before nodding her head, eyelids fluttering slightly as Cat moves away.

“That means if you don’t have anything better to do I’ll be available in an hour,” Cat informs as she moves toward her private elevator, throwing a suggestive look over her shoulder as she goes.

Kara swallows tightly and watches the sway of the woman’s hips, enthralled. As soon as the elevator dings and her boss disappears behind closing doors, Kara rushes to gather her things.

#

Kara feels ridiculous, sitting on her bed with the box from Cat and trying to get herself to just  _ start _ .

In addition to the lube and small dildo, there’s a bead, some condoms and antibac cleaning. Her boss is nothing if not thorough.

The first point on the paper written by Cat says that she needs to wash her hands carefully. Like she doesn’t know proper hygiene rules.

Kara decides this will probably all go easier if she just brings all the stuff to her bathroom.

Step two is to use plenty of lube and start off with a finger, stroking lightly over her puckered hole until she’s used to it and can relax.

Kara blushes just reading about it and doesn’t get further than applying lube to her fingers before she chickens out. She washes the lube from her hand and turns on Netflix, hoping to get distracted from the contents in her bathroom. No such luck though. Her thoughts keep straying back to the items and letter, her heart beating faster whenever she glances towards her bathroom.. It’s a terrifying sort of thrill, a feeling like she’s battling with herself over doing something forbidden; something she doesn’t know if she wants to do or not.

Logically, Kara knows she can just hide it all away and do it another day. There’s no hurry. But she also suspects she won’t be thinking about much else until she tries it. And if she doesn’t, it will feel like she’s let Cat down. She’s never failed a task the other woman has given her and she’s not about to start now.

She takes a deep breath and turns of the TV, moves to put on some music to try and drown out the noises she can pick up from her neighbours as she moves back into her bathroom and picks up the letter.

Step three is to slowly push the tip of one finger inside. But only if she’s relaxed or else it might hurt.

Kara is pretty sure she’s very much not relaxed; she feels embarrassed and awkward with her legs spread on her bathroom floor, but at least she has followed prior instructions well and been generous with the lube. 

She forces herself to breathe slowly in and out, telling herself that she’s alone, no one can see her or hear her, and decides she can’t stop now. It would feel like failure. So she presses her finger against her hole gently and is a little surprised when it doesn’t actually hurt at all, merely feels strange.

Her cheeks are still burning though, and so she decides to call it a night, careful to wash her hands thoroughly and hide the box away where, hopefully, no one will find it. No one mainly being Alex.

This is going to take time.

#

Cat knows. Kara knows she knows because there’s no way the woman hasn’t picked up on the tension; how her assistant is bouncing back and forth between excitement and trepidation.

“Come by after nine. Carter will be with his father,” Cat tells her after lunch when Kara brings the latest spread samples and Kara damn near feels like she’s about to have a panic attack. She’s been described what it would be like; heart pounding, body shaking, shortness of breath, and from Cat’s raised brows as she gives Kara a once-over over the top of her glasses she imagines she looks like a wreck. 

It’s a relief when she’s called away for Supergirl duty. It allows her a brief distraction from her nerves at least.

That evening, Kara watches Carter get into his dad’s car from afar and follows them until they’re three blocks down before she moves to Cat’s door. With a deep breath to calm her jitters she rings the bell, following the sound of socked feet moving closer from the living room with her enhanched hearing.

When Cat opens the door she’s holding two glasses of wine, raising her brow and adopting a smirk as she looks Kara over. “Excited? Or nervous?”

“Both, I think,” Kara tells her in greeting, taking the offered glass and downing it in one large gulp.

Cat shoots her a disapproving look before motioning for Kara to follow.

“Stop fidgeting,” Cat demands a short while later, somewhat annoyed because Kara can’t seem to sit still, leg constantly bouncing up and down, and it’s driving her a little bit nuts.

“Sorry,” Kara mutters with an awkward smile. It only takes 12 seconds before she starts shifting though, nerves getting the better of her. Cat sighs and refills their wine glasses. She takes a healthy swig before setting it carefully back on the table and turning to climb onto Kara’s lap.

“You need to relax,” Cat murmurs, placing a slow kiss on the younger woman’s neck, just below her ear, before reaching for Kara’s hands and settling them against her own hips. “Just think of it as a normal conversation.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Kara retorts, but she cants her head to give Cat better access as she presses more kisses against her neck. It only takes a minute of slow attention for the tension to leave Kara’s shoulders, her hands moving from Cat’s hips to explore the smooth skin of her back beneath her shirt.

“Have you been a good girl?” Cat breathes against her ear before nipping at the lobe, fingers dancing a gentle rhythm against Kara’s scalp.

“Yes,” Kara whispers and Cat rewards her with a kiss that makes the her toes curl.

“Do you know why I asked you to do it on your own first?” Cat continues when they part for breath.

Kara shakes her head before leaning forward to start her own series of kisses against Cat’s sharp jawline. She does have her suspicions, but she wants to hear the older woman speak, enjoys the lilt of her voice as she delivers her little speeches and the difference in her tone when they’re no longer on the clock. 

“A lot of people have unfulfilling experiences with anal sex,” Cat starts, distracted for a moment when Kara’s hands move down to settle against the swell of her ass. “It’s more often than not because they can’t relax.” Kara squeezes and Cat pauses, sliding her tongue inside Kara’s mouth and flicking it against the back of her teeth before biting her lower lip as she pulls back, a silent warning not to interrupt her further.

“It’s easier to relax when you have complete control over what happens. You trust yourself more than anyone else.”

Kara opens her mouth to protest, to tell the older woman that she trusts her completely, but Cat kisses any arguments or reassurances away.

“It’s easier to relax when you know what to expect as well, not just all the hearsay you can read or hear from others. It’s never the same for two people.”

“It  _ is _ a little awkward,” Kara confesses quietly, brows furrowing slightly as she worries Cat will stop what they’re doing at the admission. She doesn’t pause though, just leans down to press their lips together and try to steal the air from Kara’s lungs. When Cat rolls her hips Kara loses her train of thought.

“Do you...want me to use it? On you?” she asks a little breathlessly when they pull apart. Cat hums in agreement, biting at the junction where Kara’s neck meets shoulder before soothing it with her tongue.

“I’d like that very much.” Kara swallows and the woman pulls back to lock their gazes with a dramatic sigh. “But you’re not ready.”

A brief look of confusion passes over Kara’s features before it morphs into one of determination.

“I-I want to do it. I mean, if you want me to.” Kara grimaces slightly at her less than suave response. “I want to make you feel good, I-”

Cat signals for Kara to stop her rambling and her mouth snap shut immediately, chagrined.

“I have no doubt that we’ll get there someday, Kara,” Cat begins gently, leaning down to offer a reassuring peck against pink lips. “But until you can own it, I’m not going to get all that I want from it.”

“Own it?” Kara asks confused, brows scrunching adorably in a way that makes Cat want to smoothe it away with her lips. But their conversation isn’t done yet.

“Part of why I enjoy it is because it’s considered by many as taboo. I like hearing how naughty it is, like doing things I shouldn’t.”

Kara swallows tightly, throat feeling suddenly dry at the intense look Cat gives her, hand fisting in long tresses and pulling taught.

“I want you to  _ take it _ ,” Cat whispers seductively and Kara shivers. “Not fumble and worry, asking me every minute if it’s okay.”

“Right,” Kara breathes in understanding, nodding her head as much as Cat's grip allows. ”Own it.”

“So take some time to get used to it, figure out if it’s something you want and something you think you can do, and then we’ll come back to it when-” Cat pauses, relinquishes the hold on Kara’s hair and gives her a pointed look, “- _ if _ you’re ready.” Kara nods vehemently.

“In the meantime...” The older woman trails off with a suggestive look and Kara takes the hint, grabs at Cat’s ass again so she can reverse their positions.

#

“Fuck,” Cat lets slip between one thrust and the next and Kara isn’t sure if it’s a demand or a statement or praise. Maybe all three.

“Does it make you wet?” Kara asks rhetorically on her next thrust, Cat’s vocal approval and her body’s reactions making her feel bolder than usual. Her hands settle against hips to keep Cat from pushing back like she so desperately wants to. “To feel me filling you like this? I bet you’re so tight.” Kara rolls her hips, pulling the dildo halfway out before pushing in again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cat hisses because it’s annoying that Kara is keeping her from moving like she wants to, but the words and the confidence is really working.

“You have such a beautiful ass, Cat,” Kara continues, allowing one of her hands to slide down to fondle it, squeezing possessively at the guttural groan the woman releases in agreement. “I bet people would find it very interesting to know that Cat Grant loves to get her ass fucked.”

Kara blushes as she says it, but it doesn’t matter because Cat can’t see that from her position on all four and Kara’s voice is smooth, doesn’t betray her current state. Cat  _ keens _ and tries to push back again. This time Kara allows it, knowing the woman is rapidly approaching her breaking point.

Cat’s breathing is uneven, broken, as she meets Kara thrust by thrust desperately and Kara has to consciously keep herself from pushing forward too hard. Cat was definitely right about the taboo thing because Kara is feeling drunk on the erratic beating of the woman’s heart, off the sounds that tear from her throat, at the way she grinds so wantonly against the strap-on.

She briefly wonders how long Cat could go on like this, but decides it’s not something she wants to test today. Instead her hand finds the woman’s clit a little clumsily - because Kara has to focus on not losing her rhythm - and presses down as best she can from her limiting position.

“Each time you move tomorrow, you’ll be reminded of how I made you come with my cock up your ass,” Kara offers feeling courageous for a moment and Cat explodes.

#

Cat plays with her ass more and more these days, Kara notices with some amusement. Sometimes she'll stroke it with an almost fond look, sometimes she squeezes it possessively. Sometimes she slaps it and marvels at the firmness.

“You know, you’re allowed to play. If you want,” Kara tells her one night, watching the hungry look that passes over her girlfriend’s features at the idea, how her eyes light up at the permission. Anal sex is something she does to Cat every so often now, but they’ve yet to try it on her. Kara suspects Cat has been waiting for her to give the okay and she has to admit that the woman has been remarkably patient.

Kara doesn’t have any issues with it, but she isn’t sure she gets much from it either. It hasn’t been unpleasant when she’s done it to herself, but she hasn’t exactly gotten off either. It feels more weird than anything else if she has to put a word to it.

She realizes quickly that it’s a whole different tune when Cat is the one doing it.

“We’ll go slow,” Cat states as she stretches across the bed to her bedside drawer and pulls out lube. Kara suspects it’s said as much for Cat’s benefit as her own; to remind her that it’s Kara’s first time not doing it herself and not having complete control over what happens.

She trusts the other woman explicitly though, so it’s not likely to be an issue. She’s spent enough time doing it on her own - because she’s rarely ever failed a task Cat’s given her before and she won’t start now - to be able to relax easily.

She offers what she hopes is a placating and encouraging smile as Cat moves back to her side.

“If anything feels weird or wrong, you’ll tell me and I’ll stop.” Kara nods, curious to see how the oftentimes brash woman will proceed.

Cat leaves the lube on the bed beside them and leans over Kara to kiss her languidly, tongue teasing her bottom lip. Her hand skims over Kara’s side and arm softly. After long moments she moves onward, kissing the younger woman’s chin, down her neck, taking her time to lavish attention to her collarbone. 

Kara feels her lips quirk up in amusement at the slow attention Cat is offering. It really isn’t necessary - and at some point she might let the woman know - but she’s currently finding the whole thing rather endearing and fascinating.

Cat repositions herself to sit between Kara’s thighs before continuing her slow descent down until she can close her mouth over a nipple. She sucks firmly before flicking her tongue almost lazily back and forth over the stiffening peak.

Kara squirms a little, silently telling the woman that she can move a little quicker. She’s not sure she won’t lose her mind a bit if Cat is planning to take this long with everything.

Her girlfriend takes the hint and nips her way down her sternum until she can place a teasing kiss at the top of Kara’s mound. Kara spreads her legs further in invitation and Cat smirks against her skin before moving down to press her lips against the inside of her knee.

She trails kisses up Kara’s thigh until she reaches the apex, hovering there for a moment and breathing in the scent of Kara’s arousal, allowing her breath to caress swollen lips. Then she leans down and nuzzles her pussy. 

Kara sucks in a breath at the first touch of lips against her, tangles a hand in blonde tresses as Cat’s tongue drags reverently between her folds, unrushed. She moans in equal parts pleasure and frustration at the measured pace of her mouth, at the feel of Cat’s languid kissing of her labia, the near lazy stroking with her tongue.

“Shouldn’t you be...moving on?” Kara asks between breaths, letting out a low whine when Cat punishes her cheekiness with a pointed suck and a flick at her clit.

“Impatient,” Cat scolds under her breath as she concedes and reaches for the bottle of lube that Kara had already forgotten and Kara has to fight to keep herself from laughing. Cat is clearly trying to make her relax and feel comfortable and it’s all very cute really, but she’s already turned on enough. It will only feel like torture if the woman continues her slow, teasing pace. 

“Tell me if I need to stop,” Cat demands as she pushes one of Kara’s legs upward, the other staying to the side bent over her own thigh, so she can expose every part of her.

She allows herself a moment to look at Kara’s arousal, at the wetness glistening between her swollen folds, at her enlarged clit, and has to fight herself to not lean down again.

Instead she squirts a good amount of lube into her hand before cupping Kara gently. She moves her hand to stroke upwards once before allowing it to trail down further on her way back. She expects Kara to tense when her fingers brush over her puckered hole, but she doesn’t, just sucks in a breath as her eyes close briefly.

The feeling of Cat caressing her in the most taboo of places hits Kara harder than she thought it would. It didn’t feel this sensitive when she did it to herself, but with Cat it sets her blood aflame, sends her heart racing.

“Is this okay?” Cat asks, never stopping the gentle movements of her digits, but her voice sounds a little unsure. Kara had closed her eyes, but hadn’t tensed, so unless she tells her to stop she has to assume it was from a positive sensation.

Kara’s eyes are darker when they meet her girlfriend’s. “ _Yes,_ ” she states enthusiastically and Cat smiles. “I’m not made of glass, you know,” she continues when, after a moment, the woman hasn’t gone any further than the gentle caress.

Cat nips at her elevated leg in reprimand before allowing one finger to apply a little more pressure on her next sweep. Cat watches Kara’s face closely for any sign of discomfort as she pushes against the brief resistance of her hole, seeing none, before her finger slips inside.

“You’ve been practicing,” Cat states with an appreciative look as she moves slowly back and forth, sliding her finger a little further inside on each stroke.

Kara’s breathing is starting to get shallower, her chest beginning to flush alongside her cheeks. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me,” Cat tells Kara vehemently, stilling for a moment to really look at the younger woman and make sure it sinks in. Kara nods, their gazes holding each other, before Cat starts the motion of her finger again. Kara squirms under the touch.

“More?” Cat queries with a raised brow and a smirk, and Kara bites her lip almost shyly before agreeing with a nod.

“I can take it you know. You don’t have to go so slow.”

Cat's smirk grows into a full blown, sinful grin before pulling out fully and taking a brief moment to apply more lube to her fingers.“I’m starting to get that,” she tells Kara as she leans forward, pressing the younger woman’s leg further towards her own chest so she can lean over her. 

“We’ll still go slow, just this first time,” she adds as two fingers start teasing at Kara’s hole before slowly pressing inside. When Kara sucks in a breath and closes her eyes this time, Cat leans down to capture her lips and try to steal the air from her lungs.


End file.
